Eres
by Day-Onix
Summary: FujiXTezuka...algo triste pero vale la pena! entren y veanlo XD...
1. Todo se derrumba

Los personajes de POT (The Prince Of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino que son de su debido autor.

Se trata de un fic YAOI con la pareja FujiXTezuka...si nos les agrada o les afecta la presencia de parejas de homosexuales, absténganse a leerla.

Ahora si, pasemos al fic XD! Por cierto...es mi primer fic de POT o.O.

**Eres...**

**---------(pensamientos de Fuji)-------------------**

Mis ojos se encuentran centrados en el cielo, se ve destacado un gris oscuro, deprimente. O tal ves solo es el hecho de que en estos momentos solo puedo ver las cosas en escala de grises, todo lo que digan o hagan me lastima y me hiere, así como todo lo que hagan o digan no me interesa y me da lo mismo.

_Ya no distingo como antes, el "tú y los demás" ya no está, pues mi mente me obliga a creer que ahora tú perteneces a "los demás" de lo que logro distinguir. _

_Solo, así como he deseado estar. Pues ya no puedo seguir disimulando estar bien, escondiendo mi estado tras una sonrisa, me es inevitable soltar lágrimas al exterior, a pesar de ser de aquellos que camufla su tristeza y dolor tras una feliz pero falsa sonrisa. Ya no puedo seguir así._

_Diminuto, al saber que fui vencido por ti, ese sentimiento de inferioridad hacia ti aun está presente en todo mi ser, quizás jamás se desvanezca. _

_No se irá, aquel escalofrío que sentí aquel día cuando tu piel rozó la mía, aun está grabada en mi piel, al igual que tu aroma, tu ser._

_Quisiera odiarte, pero a pesar de recordar aquello que me hiciste, jamás podré hacerlo. Ante ti, mi amor apaga todo sentimiento de angustia, odio y tristeza, para dejar latente aquel, el amor por ti._

Una batalla entre mi mente y reflexiones contra mi corazón y sentimientos se está emprendiendo, ya hace unos días, dentro de mi.

Estoy sentado en el suelo de un abandonado parque, recordando todo aquello que sucedió

_ese día, viendo al cielo que tanto me recuerda a ti, aunque no quiera, necesito compensar tu ausencia. El cielo es imponente y bello, así como tu...Tezuka._

_Nuevamente yo, llorándole y suplicándole al vacío por aquellas respuestas._

_Nuevamente yo, acobigándome y resguardándome de aquellas personas a quienes no quiero dar el "porqué" de mi estado, con la oscuridad._

_Mientras lágrimas, una tras otra, salen de mi interior hacia la intemperie, haciendo notar el dolor que hay en mi._

_Quisiera poder hundirme en el pecho de alguien, para así llorar y gritar todo aquello que me aqueja, todo aquello que llevo cargando en mi desde aquel día, quisiera..._

_-No...- Digo en un leve susurro. Apoyo ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, y luego aprieto mechones de mi cabello, entrelazándolos con mis dedos. _

_Pronto se escuchan pasos, que lentamente se acercan hacia mi, no...no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero estar solo. Suelto mis manos de mi cabeza._

_Intento ignorar aquellos sigilosos pasos que se escuchan, que, a pesar de ser leves ruidos, oigo a la perfección._

_Pero me es imposible, siento como esas pisadas se acercan más y más a mi, levanto mi vista que se encontraba escondida entre mis brazos, los cuales permanecían apoyados en mis rodillas, para ver de quien se trata, pero algo me hizo querer retroceder al ver quien era._

_-No...- Me deslizo hacia atrás con mis brazos, intentando desviar su mirada de la mía._

_Un árbol detrás de mi, impide que siga deslizándome hacia atrás, veo como poco a poco se acerca, hasta quedar a escasos pasos de mi._

_-No...- Vuelvo a repetir, mientras veo como se arrodilla para quedar a mi altura (se encuentra sentado en el suelo, recuerden.)_

_Hago a un lado mi rostro, aun con el propósito de no cruzar nuestras miradas._

_Pero siento una de sus manos impidiéndomelo, y sujetándome por la barbilla, vuelve a llevar mi rostro hacia el frente._

_-Por qué aun quieres que te vea a los ojos...- Intento decir cerrando fuertemente mis ojos para así no dejarlo ganar, almenos en esto, el no debe ganarme._

_-Lo sé, se que no quieres volver a verme.-_

_A cada instante me siento mas aturdido y confuso._

_-Y...lo siento.-_

_Sus ultimas palabras, fueron dichas con a penas un hilo de vos...se encontraba derramando lágrimas._

_-No lo sientes...no como yo.- Intenté sonar lo mas fríamente posible, lográndolo._

_Al terminar de decir esto, sentí como poco a poco iva alejando su mano de mi, para que así desviara mi rostro si así lo quisiese. Sin embargo no lo haría, quería comprobar aquello que no creí fuese posible..._

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos, viendo como gotas saladas caían de sus ojos y rodeaban sus mejillas, tenía los ojos haciendo presión hacia abajo, cerrados. Quería verlo en ese estado, llorando y sufriendo como yo lo había hecho por el, pero jamás creí que eso me lastimaría...estaba equivocado._

_Me quedé mirando aquella faceta que el nunca dejó ver, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con mi mirada clavada en la suya, levantó uno de sus brazos para así limpiar esas lágrimas que intentaban por todos los medios salir a la intemperie, pero una de mis manos lo detuvo, para pronto abrazarlo haciendo todo contacto físico posible._

_-Llora...no tienes porqué ocultarlo frente a mi.- Mi vos estaba quebrada, pero no importaba, comprendí, al fin, que no importase lo que el hiciera conmigo, pues siempre lo amaría, como así también entendí que no había mejor remedio que llorar en su hombro..._

_-Lo siento...lamento... hacerte daño...en verdad lo siento...-_

_Me aferré mas a el, así como el lo hizo conmigo, esto no estaba planeado entre mis reflexiones y pensamientos, pero eso ya no importaba._

_Kitana: el final de este fic queda a su criterio, o si es que estan interesados en una continuación dejen reviews que sus sugerencias serán bienvenidas XD, espero les haya gustado, a mi parecer quedó algo cursi ¬.¬,ah! Y lo de "aquel día" que nombra varias veces Fuji, también se los dejo a su criterio, o simplemente manden otro Review y pronto verán el porqué (osea, en la continuación o.o) , lo peor es que fue un "flash" de inspiración, y cuando lo terminé de hacer, apreté quien sabe que cosa y desapareció todo lo escrito o.o...por eso lo tuve que escribir todo de nuevo T.T...espero les haya gustado! Jane mata. _


	2. Algo que aclarar

**Eres...**

_**------(**_**Pensamientos de Fuji)_------_**

"Flash Back"

_Las prácticas terminaron temprano, se avecinaba una tormenta. El primer día de invierno se hacía presente._

_Nuevamente, luego de las prácticas, me dirigí a los vestidores, percatándome que, nuevamente, alguien detrás de mi seguía mis pasos._

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, sabia a la perfección que se volvería a abrir, y que aquella persona, al igual que todos los días, volvería a entrar...por mí, buscándome.

Así como lo dije. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar, acompañado de su presencia, una ráfaga de viento, indicándome que pronto llovería.

_Me encontraba de espaldas, mirando hacia los casilleros, desabrochando uno por uno los botones que prendían el cuello de mi camisa. Debía cambiarme y salir pronto de allí, antes de que la lluvia llegara. Antes de que él comenzara..._

_Muy tarde, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura, impidiéndome la salida fácil. Como siempre, ningún sonido salió de su garganta, el mismo juego perpetuo._

_No estaba seguro de cuando empezó, de cuando dejé que lo hiciera...pero estaba seguro que desde que comenzó, un vacío creciente apareció en mi._

_Me ayudó a desabrochar mi camisa, en silencio, con calma y a la ves ansioso._

_Sin camisa, acarició con sus manos frías y audaces mi torso, poco a poco bajaba, y poco a poco subía._

_Me costaba seguir su juego de silencio, pues siempre tenía algo que preguntarle, algo que confesarle...algo que decir. Aquello que se repetía seguidamente luego de cada práctica, me llenaba de confusiones que debía aclarar, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo...o tal ves...nunca tuve el coraje de hacerlo._

_Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a mi cuello, por extraño que a mi me pareciera, instintivamente le facilité su trabajo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia el costado inverso. Ni siquiera yo me entendía._

_Cualquiera creería que me gustaba, que formaba parte de su juego, que ambos estábamos deacuerdo, pero no era así. Me gustaba sentir esa sensación que él hacía nacer en mi con cada roce, pero siempre me limitaba a llegar más lejos que un beso y una caricia, yo realmente no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por el, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que él sentía por mi...tal ves mi presencia era de sólo un juguete para el._

_Hacía su camino de saliva por mi cuello, para luego compensarlas por mordiscos. Mientras, yo me oponía a desprender de mi garganta gemidos de placer, no quería...no quería dejarlo ganar, no quería demostrar lo tanto que me gustaba y me saciaba con lo que hacía, mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior, cerraba los ojos con fuerza._

_Sus manos, en cambio, seguían su recorrido por mi torso desnudo. Hasta llegar a la abertura de mi pantalón._

_-Espera...- Dije antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que ya no pudiera deshacer aquello que hiciéramos ese día. No...no puedo llegar mas lejos._

_La primera palabra que se escuchó en los vestidores, y quizás la última, probablemente compensaría sus respuestas por gestos._

_Y así fue, alejó su mano de mi, y me volteó rápidamente hacia el, cara a cara._

_No le encontraba sentido, sus ojos no reflejaban señal de amor, entonces qué sentía el por mi? Jamás lo supe, con cada día que pasaba, me aferraba mas al pensamiento, que deseaba no fuera así, de que yo era su juguete, de que no me amaba._

_El era una roca imposible de partir en dos, me era inaccesible saber que sentía, y mas aun, si no hablaba._

_Se quedó un momento viéndome a los ojos, pronto se acercó a mis labios y me besó, profundizándolo a medida que pasaba el tiempo._

_Sentí sus manos bajar otra ves, quise alejarme de aquel beso profundo que ambos manteníamos para no dejar que hiciera eso que anteriormente negué, pero una de sus manos subió y sujeto fuertemente mi nuca. _

_-Hmm!.- A caso pensaba...?_

_Cortó el beso, se despojó casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de su camisa, para luego repetir las acciones anteriores. _

_-No...- Me había despojado de los pantalones en medio del beso, no escuchaba mis palabras...el solo seguía con su trabajo, con su juego._

_Pronto nos encontrábamos en el suelo, no sabía con exactitud cómo llegamos allí, pues yo solo me concentraba en apartarme de sus manos. Pero en el suelo se le había hecho mas fácil, puesto que así podía comprimirme contra el piso._

_Lágrimas caían de mis ojos, no sabía que hacer, estaba acorralado entre el suelo y Tezuka, quien no escuchaba mis súplicas por el suplicio que estaba viviendo. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada mientras el seguía y seguía, explorando mi cuerpo, haciéndome suyo._

_La lluvia terminó llegando...eran gotas saladas que caían al suelo, así como mis lágrimas dentro de los vestuarios..._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..._

_Los días pasaban, y yo no me atrevía a ir al colegio, ni a asistir a las prácticas..._

_Solo me quedaba en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos sobre todo aquello..._

_Llorando, pues sabía que eso que ocurrió tenía nombre...y no sonaba muy lindo que digamos._

_Es que al decir "no" aquello adquiría un nombre completamente diferente, opuesto al otro._

_Jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos._

_Me sentía sucio, esas imágenes no desaparecían de mi cabeza, sus ojos clavados en los mios, mirándome sin inmutarse. Mientras yo repetía una y otra vez su nombre..._

_Entré a la ducha, dejé que el agua cayera y rodeara mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos...quería sacarlo, sacarlo de mi mente unos minutos siquiera._

_Estaba dolido, aun podía sentir ese incesante dolor dentro de mi, al igual que algunas marcas en mi cuerpo, todo en mi me indicaba que ahora le pertenecía a el, y eso no me terminaba de agradar por completo._

_Más lagrimas cayeron, mezclándose con el agua caliente que caía de la ducha._

_Tal vez...si no lo hubiera hecho..._

_-Hubiera sido tan diferente...-_

_Si, no sé que es, pero sé que siento algo por el._

_Me decidí a salir de mi casa, salir y despejar me mente y memoria de eso, pero no lo lograba..cada cosa que veía me recordaba a el y sus acciones. Era incapaz de odiarlo, y eso me daba aun mas impotencia._

_Divisé un parque abandonado, la lluvia volvía a caer sobre mi, por eso decidí sentarme bajo un árbol y esperar a que se detuviera._

_Me sentía solo, mi familia había salido de viaje, dejándome a cargo de la casa...no tenía a nadie._

"Fin Flash Back"

_-Lo ves ahora?- Pregunté señalándo aquello a lo que me refería curiosa y de intrigante manera._

_Se quedó unos minutos viéndome fijamente, esperando un "era una broma, Baka...", cosa que no llegó de mi parte, puesto que hablaba muy en serio._

_-Dame una respuesta...-_

_-Mi respuesta es que... no sé de qué hablas...-Repitió por doceava y última vez._

_Mis ojos se abrieron. Si es que intentaba hacerme enojar, lo estaba logrando. Esa "respuesta" si es que así se le puede llamar, no me convencía de ninguna manera._

_-No crees en mi?-_

_Me volvió a mirar con aquellos ojos penetrantes, aquellos que hacían notar su presencia a donde sea que fuese, aquellos que lograban hacer destacar esa imponente y bella figura. Para luego de pasado unos minutos, que parecieron milésimas en mi opinión, abrazarme._

_-No digas eso...-_

_Lo sé, aun estábamos frágiles, a penas salíamos de aquella confusión y depresión, que era tan inmensa que nos alcanzaba para envolver a todo el mundo con aquellos dolorosos sentimientos._

_Pero el saber que aquel sentimiento que yo sentía por el era amor, que el compartía aquello, y que todo lo ocurrido se resolvió, mi mundo volvió a adquirir colores, colores que opacaron mis memorias sobre eso que me hizo...ya no me importaba...pero parecía tener mucha importancia, aún, para el._

_-Olvídalo...vive el presente y olvida eso de una vez..- No necesariamente era una sugerencia. Tenía que entenderlo, y tenía que entenderme..._

_Soltó sus brazos de mi cintura y clavó por unos instantes más su mirada en la mía, me perdí allí...distraído y disfrutando la dulce sensación que me traía perderme en esas lagunas de miel._

_-Lo siento...hacerte daño es lo que menos quise y quiero...-_

_Sonreí complacido, esta vez, mi sonrisa no ocultaba detrás algún remordimiento, pena o cualquiera de esas cosas que últimamente guardaba tras esta, simplemente...era una sonrisa, un sonrisa que demostraba mi situación, el cómo disfrutaba vagar por las distintas gamas de ese marrón claro de sus ojos, y lo satisfecho que estaba por aclarar las cosas, me sentía bien...después de todo...pude volver a sonreír con toda libertad...sé que no podré borrar de mi memoria el pasado, pero será mejor para ambos olvidarlo, hacer de cuenta que no me importaba mas._

_-Echizen y Takeshi terminaron sus 20 (veinte) vueltas y se dirigen hacia acá...- Susurró en mi oído para luego separarse completamente de todo contacto físico que estuviera manteniendo conmigo, esperando que ambos entraran a los vestidores sin tener que presenciar aquello que era nuestro mas íntimo secreto...nuestro amor._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..._

_-Todo por llegar 5 (cinco) minutos tarde a las prácticas!- Comentó algo frustrado hacia su compañero de cabellos verdosos, quien yacía en el suelo mirando al cielo...cansado y con la respiración entrecortada, en las mismas condiciones que él._

_-Fue tu culpa...si no hubieras comido tanto no hubieras tenido la urgencia de ir al baño...por lo tanto no hubiéramos llegado tarde.-_

_El mayor bufó por lo bajo, y luego le extendió la mano a Ryoma para que pudiera levantarse del suelo sin tantas dificultades, y luego dirigirse, juntos, a los vestidores._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..._

_Pronto, como él lo "predijo", la puerta de los vestidores se abrió, dando paso a Ryoma y Momoshiro, quien cansados, entraron a las duchas sin antes intentar dedicarle una mirada de odio a Tezuka, fracasando al recordar cual podrían ser sus consecuencias por tal acto._

_-Dime...que lo ves...- Dije luego de verificar que Ryoma y Momoshiro hayan entrado a las duchas, entrelazando su mano con la mía para luego levantarla, y quedar visible a nuestros ojos._

_-No, no lo veo...-_

_-Está allí...uniéndonos a ambos...para que jamás, pero jamás nos separemos.-_

_O.o.O.o.O.o..._

_Kitana: aja! Me tardé algo lo sé, pero aquí lo tienen para los que se molestaron en leerlo! Gracias a todos por sus reviews T.T...me alegran la vida...y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado! También gracias por sus consejos los tomé en cuenta pues pretendo mejorar poco a poco. En el próximo capitulo (si es que alguien está leyendo esto, y si es que me dejan otro Review para animarme a continuar D) verán, si es que no entendieron, a lo que se refiere Fuji, mas otras cosas que se me ocurren como buena loca._

_Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero...tienen idea de qué paso en Animax! No se ustedes pero pongo el canal y no veo nada T.T...tal ves ustedes están mas enterados que yo! Gracias y nos veremos!...dejen review o.O_


	3. Dime que No

_**Eres...**_

_**-------------(Pensamientos de Fuji)--------------- **_

"_Pronto, como él lo "predijo", la puerta de los vestidores se abrió, dando paso a Ryoma y Momoshiro, quien cansados, entraron a las duchas sin antes intentar dedicarle una mirada de odio a Tezuka, fracasando al recordar cual podrían ser sus consecuencias por tal acto._

_-Dime...que lo ves...- Dije luego de verificar que Ryoma y Momoshiro hayan entrado a las duchas, entrelazando su mano con la mía para luego levantarla, y quedar visible a nuestros ojos._

_-No, no lo veo...-_

_-Está allí...uniéndonos a ambos...para que jamás, pero jamás nos separemos.-"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Apoyé mi rostro en mi mano mientras veía por la ventana mas cercana esperando que las clases de estudio terminaran por completo, y así, poder dirigirme a las prácticas._

_Pero era como si los minutos no pasaran, todos, sin descuidar al profesor, estábamos ansiosos por concluir la semana de estudio, solo faltaban unos cinco minutos para que el timbre anunciando la salida, sonara..._

_-Nya...Syusuke...- Escuché luego de sentir una mano posarse en mi hombro, voltee._

_-Si?-_

_-Qué harás luego de las prácticas?-_

_Sonreí. No tenía nada qué hacer mas que quedarme en mi casa, pero pensaba invitar a Tezuka a algún lugar, para pasar el tiempo juntos, como siempre._

_-No lo sé...-_

_-Quieres ir a tomar un helado con Oishi, Momo, o'chibi y conmigo?- Interrogó._

_Sin pensarlo, negué con la cabeza y dije_

_-Lo siento, vallan sin mi.- Volví a sonreírle, e incorporé la postura de hace unos momentos atrás, mirando hacia la ventana._

_-Nya...seguro, no será lo mismo sin ti...- En su vos se notaba un tono de desilusión. No contesté a su comentario, simplemente me dediqué a ver el paisaje que me proporcionaba la vista por la ventana._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_Las prácticas comenzaron como siempre, y terminaron del mismo modo, con excepción de Momoshiro, quien extrañamente faltó a estas, junto con Ryoma. Todos, excepto el inocente de Eiji, sospechaban de su extraña desaparición, pues habían asistido a clases esa mañana._

_Me dirigí a los vestuarios, buscando a Tezuka._

_Al entrar, noté que se encontraban todos, todos menos el._

_Volví a buscarlo con la mirada, intentando verme lo mas prudente posible, pero no se encontraba. Salí._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_-Bien, solo denme unos días...si, lo sé, lo tendré en cuenta...bien, nos veremos.- Colgó el teléfono y quedo por unos minutos mirando al vacío, pensando en un asunto que nadie, en esos momentos, conocía._

_-"Solo tengo medio día..."- Pensó el de cabellos castaños antes de ponerse en marcha hacia su casa._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._

_No lo encontré, pensé que tal ves siguiendo el camino que ambos recorríamos hacia nuestras casas, lo encontraría._

_Vi unas cuadras delante mío, una figura muy conocida, apresuré el paso, y , en efecto, se trataba de el._

_-Tezuka!.- Grité en un intento de que volteara y me viera, y por supuesto me esperara._

_Así fue._

_-En donde estabas, no te encontré luego de las prácticas.- Dije dedicándole un sonrisa, luego de alcanzarlo._

_-Tenía cosas que hacer.- Fue su cortante respuesta._

_-Ya veo...tienes tiempo libre?.-_

_Se detuvo en seco, clavó su mirada en la mía para luego decir_

_-Tenemos que hablar...-_

_Se notaba frustrado, no sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme, pues no sabía sobre el asunto, tampoco como tomarlo._

_-Claro...- Fue mi respuesta, pronto solo me dediqué a seguirlo, sin saber o sin preocuparme por saber a donde iríamos, solo siguiendo la figura de su espalda, preguntándome de qué querría hablar._

_O.o.O.o.O.o _

_-De qué trata?.- Me encontraba sentado frente a Tezuka, mirando sus ojos que en efecto se encontraban clavados en los míos. Sólo esperando por una respuesta._

_-Me iré.- Fue su respuesta, "Me iré?"...eso es todo?._

_-A qué te refieres?-_

_-Me ofrecieron jugar al tenis en España. Me iré.- Me detuve unos instantes en procesar lo dicho... se irá?..._

_-No...- Fue lo único que pude decir. Estaba sorprendido._

_Desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal del café que se encontraba a un costado suyo, tantas preguntas debía hacerle sobre ello...pero las palabras no salían de mi, simplemente estaban atascadas en mi garganta, y peor aun...el decía solo lo justo y necesario._

_-Piensas...irte?- Era obvio que si, pues la oración "Me iré" da a entender que ha aceptado la propuesta...pero no tenía que mas preguntar...nada en mi mente estaba en orden._

_Asintió, aun mirando hacia el ventanal, sus acciones llegaron a frustrarme._

_-Cuando te irás?-_

_-El avión partirá esta madrugada.-_

_Qué mas podría decirle, simplemente se irá, ni siquiera lo pensó...no pensó en nosotros, no pensó en mi, solo en aquello en lo que tanto tiempo dedica, el tenis. Me frustra de sobremanera, a caso no pensaba discutir sobre su decisión conmigo?. Me siento como en una de esas relaciones que solo es pasajera...me siento destrozado por dentro._

_-Quería pedirte que...vinieras conmi...- _

_-Pues vete...-Interrumpí. Bruscamente me incorporé del asiento y salí del lugar, sin saber que mas decir. Sólo escapar de esa situación. Dejando atrás a Tezuka._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_Me abracé a mis piernas, hundí mi rostro entre ellas. _

_El se iría. Probablemente esa propuesta le llegó hace un tiempo, jamás me lo contó, y eso es lo que mas me deprime. Tal ves no soy de confianza como para que él me lo dijera._

_Nuevamente, hizo conmigo lo que quería. Creí que yo era algo especial en el...y nuevamente, estaba equivocado._

_Las horas pasaban, y yo seguía aferrado a mi mismo. Esperando que la oscuridad me tragara, viendo como el tiempo para alejarme totalmente de Tezuka se acercaba._

_Prendí el televisor de mi cuarto, quería distanciarme de alguna manera de todo eso._

_Mi mente volvía a estar en orden, al igual que mis pensamientos._

_Yo no era quien para manejar su vida, el hacía lo correcto. No podía darse el lujo de hacerme caso y perder parte importante de su vida. Pero claro! Que tonto fui..._

_Pero, como decírselo?. Miré el reloj de pared, ya había pasado media hora desde su partida, probablemente solo falte media hora para que llegue a España..._

_-Tomaré el siguiente vuelo...- Sin duda alguna. No importa si debo quedarme allí con el, pues probablemente si yo no me hubiera ido, el me lo hubiera propuesto._

_Me iré, dejaré todo atrás solo por estar con el. El jamás se lo esperará._

_Una risa escapó de mis labios luego de pensar en ello._

_Pronto, algo en el televisor llamo mi atención..._

_-El avión que se dirigía a España, en el último vuelo de esta madrugada, a sufrido un repentino golpe en el ala derecha, les informamos que este acaba de caer.-_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_Kitana: y? Que tal, espero les haya gustado...lo ise muy corto, pero es que debo estudiar! XD. Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, no los he contestado por falta de tiempo, por ende pienso hacerlo probablemente en el próximo capitulo...si es que me mandan otro revió para decirme si este capitulo les gustó o no...claro._

_Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora...nos vemos! (eso sonó como de televisión XD). Jane mata._


	4. Juzgando sin saber

**Eres...**

**-------(pensamientos de Kunimitsu)------**

"Flash Back" 

_-Me iré.- Dije. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda haciendo que me estremezca a medida que bajaba por mi columna al sentir su mirada penetrante en mi._

_-A qué te refieres?.- Dijo sin inmutarse, aun._

_-Me ofrecieron jugar tenis en España. Me iré.- Volví a repetir._

_Desvié mi mirada hacia el ventanal a un lado mío._

_-No...- Musitó._

_Sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver ese azul opaco que pocas veces se dejaban contemplar, cerré mi puño con fuerza mirándolo de reojo._

_-Piensas...irte?.- _

_Asentí._

_No había tenido tiempo suficiente para decírselo, por no decir valor suficiente. Por lo tanto le explicaría todo, ahora que ya había comenzado a hablar._

_A decir verdad, no tenía porqué temerle...después de todo la partida no será para siempre, sólo unos meses, no, ni siquiera por eso tendría que temerle...pero algo me decía que decírselo era mala idea, y por extraño y estúpido quizá que sonara, su mirada cuando su estado es de enojo total, me intimida, pero claro, jamás dejaría...o mejor dicho mi orgullo jamás dejaría mostrar ese lado intimidado en mi._

_-Cuando...?.-_

_-El avión partirá esta madrugada.-_

_Sus ojos se abrieron más, si es que eso era posible. Su boca se entreabrió, y poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño. Hubiera jurado haberlo visto en cámara lenta._

_-Quería que...vinieras conmi...- _

_-Pues vete.- Interrumpió poniéndose de pie y apoyando bruscamente ambas manos en la mesa, su cabello no dejaba ver con total claridad su rostro, pues tapaban gran parte de este, pero luego de ver que gruesas gotas caían sobre la fría madera de la mesa, pude comprobar como estaba._

_Nunca me agradó verlo así, más aun mi impotencia creció al recordar que era por mi culpa._

_Se fué, abandonó el café luego de permanecer así unos escasos segundos. Lo dejé y lo vi irse, al instante en el que cruzaba el umbral fuera del café, recibí una llamada._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O... _

_-Gracias por tu apoyo.- _

_-No te apoyo, solo cumplo el favor que me pediste.-_

_-...-_

_-Se lo has dicho ya?.- Interrogó del otro lado del celular._

_-Si.- Musité clavando mi vista al suelo, donde los azulejos color blanco brillaban con gran intensidad, podía ver mi reflejo claramente._

_-Entonces no hay nada más por hacer, te acompañaré junto con Inui al aeropuer...-_

_-No es necesario.- Interrumpí. A decir verdad, esperaba que Syuusuke me acompañara, así podría explicarle que no me iría por toda la vida, solo era algo pasajero de unos escasos meses!. Que dramático..._

_Un ruido del otro lado del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se escuchó como omitía un sonido de resignación para luego proseguir._

_-No puedo creer que todo esto este sucediendo de un día para otro, es una locura.-_

_-Es hace meses.-_

_-Eso supuse, pero me lo comentaste hace unos días.- Dijo con un tono de frustración en la vos._

_La puerta se abrió y una persona del café entró._

_-Debo colgar, Oishi.- Lo apresuré mientras me abría paso para que aquella persona entrara._

_-Iré para tu casa luego.-_

_-Bien, adiós.- _

_Cerré el celular y salí del baño del café, para luego irme del lugar._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.. _

_-Repítemelo una ves más...Tezuka no podré mantener al equipo sin ti!.-_

_-"Demonios."- Pensé mientras sostenía mi rostro con mi mano derecha, recargándome en la mesa de la sala._

_-Esta bien, solo actúa como siempre lo haces.-_

_-No, no está bien.- Dijo levantando el tono más de lo habitual y frunciendo el ceño._

_-Ya es tarde para dudas.- _

_-Pero no para arrepentirse.-_

_-Serán unos meses.-Dije entrelazando ambas manos enfrente, apoyando los codos en la mesa.- Además esto me ayudará, es por el bien de mi futuro si es que decido dedicarme exclusivamente al tenis más adelante.- _

_-Y quien es Kirius eh!.-Gritó levantándose repentinamente de la silla._

_-...-_

_-Escucha Tezuka, no me has contado nada de esa persona, pero sé que pertenece al club de tenis del cual te han llamado y invitado y sé que tiene que ver contigo!.- Gritó apuntándome acusadoramente con si índice._

_-Sabía que era mala idea contárselo a Inui.-_

_Y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque nos escuchó estando "de casualidad" en el café sentado una mesa atrás de la de nosotros._

_-Qué me ocultas, Tezuka?.- Interrogó sentándose nuevamente y limpiando "disimuladamente" las gotas de té que había derramado de su taza minutos antes cuando se levantó de su silla violentamente._

_-...-_

_-Tezuka, soy tu amigo! No huyas ni intentes esquivarme así como lo haces con Syuusuke!.-_

_Mis ojos se abrieron dejando ver mi sorpresa ante tal comentario._

_-No quise decirlo así...es que...he notado como lo esquivas y hasta ignoras...-_

_-El no tiene porqué meterse en asuntos míos.- Dije volviendo a tomar el color de piel "normal" en mi._

_-Y yo si, sé que es alguien especial para ti...-_

_Mi rostro ya había adquirido cada uno de los colores del arco iris que luego de las hermosas y melancólicas lluvias de una tarde, aparecían._

_-Aaah, como sea, volvamos de donde partimos...quien es Kirius, Tezuka?.-_

_-Un conocido.-_

_-...-_

_Solté un largo y profundo suspiro. –Es el capitán del club del cual me invitaron, y me hizo un favor al pedir que cuando me llamaran, hicieran que automáticamente entrara a su club y escuela, algo así como un estudiante de intercambio.-_

_-Ya veo...algo más?.-_

_-Mi vida privada no es incumbencia de nadie.-_

_-Y porqué me lo has dicho?.- Preguntó seriamente, pero en el fondo probablemente se divertía._

_-...-_

_-Bien, pero almenos sé que no te irás...por siempre, cierto?.-_

_-Serán algunos meses.-_

_-Eso me tranquiliza un poco.- Musitó y luego suspiró notoriamente._

_-Cómo conoces a Kirius?.- Interrogó luego de un pausado silencio._

_-No es importante.-_

_-...-_

_Hice un segundo largo y profundo suspiro._

_-Era amigo mío desde la infancia.-_

_-Bien, al parecer no me dirás nada más...-_

_-...-_

_-Faltan..-miró el reloj en su muñeca.-Unas cinco horas para que tengas que partir hacia el aeropuerto.-_

_Asentí._

_-Será mejor que me valla, a mí también se me hace tarde...-_

_Lo miré extrañado, qué debería hacer a las nueve de la noche un viernes?. Salir quizá..._

_Me miró unos escasos segundos, hizo una sonrisa de ironía (la cual no pasó por desapercibida por mis ojos) y luego agregó..._

_-Es Eiji...hoy le había prometido un helado por llegar tarde y no acompañarlo hasta la entrada del colegio, pero esta tarde tenía cosas que hacer y lo pospusimos para esta noche.-_

_Eso lo explicaba todo._

_-No dije nada porque probablemente Syuusuke te acompañe al aeropuerto...además esta tarde dijiste que no era necesario...- Su voz con cada palabra que decía se iva volviendo más frágil y desesperante, cosa que me pareció extraño...o tal vez ya se había percatado de que Syuusuke NO me acompañaría como debía ser._

_-...- _

_-Bien, adiós...- Dijo con un brillo en los ojos muy extraño, ya en la puerta de la salida._

_-Ad..- -_

_No pude terminar la oración, pues de la nada estiró sus brazos y me abrasó con fuerza...me sentía mareado y bastante estúpido por razones desconocidas..._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_-"Demonios".- Odiaba la impuntualidad, pero ahora, quien diría que he llegado tarde a algo...ni yo mismo lo creo...solo miro una y otra ves el reloj en mi muñeca sin poder creer que llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, la hora corría mientras yo seguía perdido en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, resbalando con el cemento mojado debido a la lluvia que levemente caía del oscuro cielo, abrasando mis propios brazos por el viento que, a pesar de ser leve, era frío, me envolvía y hacía presión sobre mi._

_Por fin, llegué al lugar indicado, alcé mi vista y raro fue encontrarme con absolutamente nadie adelante mío en la fila para chequearme...tan tarde había llegado a caso!._

_-Disculpe señorita...-La mujer volteó, llevaba puesto de "uniforme" una blusa blanca con la insignia de la empresa de vuelo demasiada apretada, y ni hablar de su parte de abajo, también blanca, pero demasiado corta para los límites requeridos...y esa sonrisa...me daba migraña de solo mirarla..._

_-Si...?.- Era de esperarse...una figura como la suya solo podía ser acompañada con una vos chillona y escandalosa, no esperaba menos._

_-El vuelo hacia España para esta madrugada ya partió?.- Pregunté lo más fríamente posible._

_-Déjeme ver...- Dijo intentando aparentar ser "profesional". Se dio media vuelta y entró a una cabina, la cual pertenecía a la empresa de vuelos en la que probablemente trabajaba._

_Salió luego de unos minutos, con una sonrisa que afectó aun más mi dolor de cabeza.- El vuelo sale en una hora señor.-_

_-...-_

_-nn-_

_-...-_

_-nn-_

_-...-_

_-nn-_

_-...-_

_Miré algo impresionado mi reloj, marcaban las dos y diez de la madrugada, supuestamente el vuelo salía a las dos!- Mi reloj marcan las dos y diez...-_

_-Debe tenerlo adelantado nn, son las una y diez.-_

_Quería matarla, deseaba con muchas ganas agarrar esa rubia cabellera, tan peinada y larga, y lanzarla hacia la pared más cercana para que su cabeza se partiera en más pedazos de lo que pudiera y así dársela a los pajaritos que se juntan todas las mañanas en los parques para que se la coman..._

_-Es imposible..._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._

_El café del aeropuerto no era nada malo...aunque jamás dije que lo fuese...sin duda pasar demasiado tiempo con Fuji me afectó la cabeza..._

_Intenté buscar en el bolsillo derecho de mi jean, el boleto de avión, justo en el momento de sacarlo, el pañuelo beige que también se encontraba en el bolsillo cayó al suelo, bastante distanciado de mi, tanto que tuve que arrodillarme en el suelo para así levantarlo sin mucho estiramiento. Estiré mi brazo para llegar a este cuando vi como otra mano lo alzaba, seguí con mi vista esa desconocida mano hasta llegar a la persona en su totalidad, era un joven de probablemente unos dos años mayor que yo, su cabello era rojizo y largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos profundos y negros (parecía más una mujer que hombre a decir verdad), me sonrió y estiró su mano hábil hacia mi, acepté su gesto de amabilidad y me levante del suelo._

_-Aquí tienes.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, extendiéndome el pañuelo no sin antes examinarlo unos segundos._

_-Gracias.-_

_-No es nada...-Estiró su rostro hacia el pañuelo, que ahora estaba en mis manos, como buscando algo.-Fuji. No es nada Fuji nn.- Volvió a repetir, esta vez terminando la oración._

_Me sobresalté, pero luego recordé que ese pañuelo le pertenecía a Syuusuke...y su nombre estaba gravado en una de las esquinas del pañuelo, probablemente habrá pensado que ese era mi nombre, y que el pañuelo era mío._

_-Mi nombre es Kojaku Meysho, es un gusto Fuji.- hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_-No, mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu.-_

_Su rostro que antes se veía iluminado por la sonrisa "angelical" que llevaba puesta, se fue borrando.- Ooh...es que...al ver ese nombre gravado allí pensé...- Se llevó una mano tras la nuca y se dibujó en sus mejillas una sonrisa afectada que combinaba con el ligero rubor en estas._

_-No es molestia.- Volví a incorporarme en la mesa del café en la que unos minutos antes estaba, sin mirarlo...solo de reojo...pues aun permanecía allí parado..._

_-Oye...estás solo?.- Preguntó a lo que yo asentí.-Te molesta si tomo un café en tu misma mesa?.- Negué sin mirarlo aun._

_Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, sólo se escuchaba el sonido que él emitía con cada sorbo de café que tomaba de su taza._

_-Viajas?.-_

_Asentí._

_-Ooh, veo que también viajas solo...no estoy muy acostumbrado a viajar así, por lo que necesito cierta compañía, espero no ser molestia para ti, es que llegué demasiado temprano...jeje.-_

_-...- Esa sonrisa era muy extraña...no me daba miedo pero producía algo extraño en mi._

_-A dónde vas?.- Me preguntó inclinándose hacia delante y cruzando ambos brazos en la mesa._

_-España, mi vuelo sale en menos de una hora.- Llevé con mi mano derecha la taza de café a mi boca, mirándolo fijo._

_-Supongo que nos toca viajar juntos.- Dijo bastante carismático._

_Asentí._

_Hizo un suspiro bastante largo y miró con algo de melancolía la oscura madera de la mesa._

_-Sucede algo?.- Me daba curiosidad...bueno, en realidad debía ser cortés con el, el había sido muy amable con mi persona._

_-Por qué razón viajas?.- Interrogó ignorando mi pregunta._

_Resumiéndolo...-Este viaje ayudará a progresar en cuanto a mi probable "oficio" en el futuro.-_

_Me miró con cierto desgano, o como si ya lo supiese...el sujeto era muy extraño, no me agradaba. _

_-Por qué?.-_

_-Y...crees que es necesario que lo hagas justamente ahora?.- Nuevamente, evadió mi pregunta._

_-Es posible, a qué viene todo esto?.- Me estaba poniendo nervioso._

_-A veces...las cosas deben esperar a que llegue su momento...-_

_-...-_

_El seguía mirando su reflejo en la oscura pero brillosa mesa, sin decir nada, a decir verdad el silencio era más reconfortante y tranquilo..._

_-Crees que este sea el momento indicado?.-_

_-...- Eeeeh?._

_Su mirada aun seguía clavada en mis ojos esperando una respuesta, la cual no sabía cómo responder...pues no sabía a qué venía la pregunta, ni de que trataba. _

_-No...entiendo de qué hablas.-_

_-Lo sabes bien, hablo del viaje nn.-_

_-...-_

_Sus ojos se cerraron, y su sonrisa me recordó a la de Syuusuke..._

_-Es probable.-_

_-...-_

_Qué sucede con este sujeto, se cree que conoce mi vida como si estuviera escrita en un libro de oferta, quiere aparentar ser alguien sabio y solo es un pobre infeliz con ganas de meterse en la vida de los demás como si fuera una novelita entretenida..._

_-Y tu...? porqué viajas?.-_

_Comenzó a jugar con las servilletas cortándolas y haciéndolas un bollito._

_-Por el futuro de alguien.-_

_Está loco._

_-Y quién es Fuji, está en España?._

_Negué con la cabeza, no me agradaba, pero algo me decía que con el podía confiar todo lo que quisiese, cosa que tampoco me agradaba._

_-Es un amigo mío.-_

_-Cuida ese pañuelo.-_

_Me levanté de la silla y me despedí de el con una reverencia, sin decir nada. Me incomodaba a más no poder, desde que se sentó no paró de hacer preguntas y hablar...qué extraño...el no sabe nada de mi, y tampoco tiene porqué saberlo._

_-El vuelo hacia España partirá en media hora, por favor pasajeros prepárense para el chequeo.-_

_Se escuchó el altavoz y apresuré más el paso hacia la cabina de chequeo, estaba bastante lejos de donde se encontraba el café._

_-Espera!.- Se escuchó detrás de mi, no quise voltear, tal vez era ese sujeto molestando nuevamente._

_Efectivamente._

_-No lo hagas.- Dijo poniéndose alado mío y mirándome mientras yo apresuraba aun más el paso._

_-De qué hablas?.- Fruncí el ceño._

_-Del vuelo...no lo tomes.- Sonó muy serio, pero ese tono de voz no me detendría._

_-Deja de entrometerte, no sabes quien soy y menos sobre mi.-_

_-Si dices que este vuelo es por tu futuro te equivocas, no tendrás futuro si sigues adelante, solo...no lo hagas.-_

_-Lo digo enserio! Déjame ya...!-_

_Y no se detuvo, se paró enfrente mío y extendió ambos brazos haciendo que el lugar por el cual podía pasar se estrechara aun más, ese tipo sí que estaba loco._

_-No...no tendrás futuro, ni malo, ni bueno, ni neutro...no tendrás futuro, Tezuka!.-_

_-Pasajeros, el vuelo partirá en diez minutos, por favor sigan la fila de chequeo para poder ingresar al avión._

_-Muévete.- No me perderé el vuelo por un desconocido desquiciado._

_Su rostro adquirió un cierto brillo de melancolía. Aun así no se movió un centímetro mas o menos._

_-Sé que para ti soy sólo un desconocido y que estoy algo loco...- Dijo._

_-Y no te equivocas.-_

_-Pero confía en mi.-_

_-No moriré por tomar el vuelo hoy, además no sabes nada de mi.- Dije tratando de empujarlo para así poder seguir._

_-O quizá si.-_

_-"Quizá si" qué?-_

_-...- Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, ese brillo de melancolía no desaparecía de sus ojos negros._

_-Olvídalo...sólo déjame pasar.- Lo empujé hacia delante y así cayó fuertemente al suelo, fui muy descortés con el, pero el fue quien sin mi permiso interfirió en mis asuntos...loco demente._

_-Espera!.-_

_-Escucha, no tengo porqué escuchar a un extraño sobre la razón de mi existencia en este planeta etc. Etc., sólo déjame seguir con mi vida!.-_

_-Tezuka...no lo hagas, no morirás por no tomar HOY este vuelo.-_

_Miré el reloj en mi muñeca, estaba pasado en la hora, por suerte ya antes de llegar a la cafetería sincronicé mi horario al del reloj gigante que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del establecimiento...no, eso no importa, el problema era que llevaba diez minutos de retraso!...sin embargo...algo me decía que el tenía razón...no, no la tiene._

_-Tengo la razón...no lo hagas, no pierdes nada en aguardar y pensar más sobre todo esto.-Dijo incorporándose del suelo ya casi de pie._

_-No me iré por toda la vida...y este vuelo no cambiará nada.-_

_Me di media vuelta y volví a comenzar a caminar hasta que, de la nada, recordé que no llevaba peso de más...¡¡¡mis maletas!._

_-Demonios!.- Demonios...demonios, demonios, demonios..._

_Estaba apunto de volver cuando la mano del sujeto nuevamente me impidió el paso hacia la cafetería (por las maletas, recuerden)._

_-Suéltame.- Me solté con mayor facilidad de su agarre...o es que no forcejeaba por controlar mis movimientos?._

_Seguí caminando hacia mi destino para recoger mis maletas e ir, lo mas rápidamente posible, al chequeo para poder salir de allí._

_Volví a mirar el reloj...demonios...veinte minutos, el avión ya habrá despegado...no! demonios!_

_Corrí hasta que mi vista localizó las maletas a un lado de la mesa en la que estaba, corrí aun más y las tomé y volví a partir hacia el chequeo...tal vez aun tenía oportunidad de llegar._

_Pasé por el lado de ese desquiciado, sin embargo no dijo nada y me siguió en silencio...no importaba, si no interfería conmigo, todo estaba bien._

_O.o.O.o.O.o._

_-El vuelo...aun no salió...verdad?.- Dije entrecortadamente al llegar a la cabina de chequeo, había corrido haciendo un gran esfuerzo para llegar en poco tiempo a mi destino._

_La persona a la que le hablaba volteó para verme, era la misma mujer._

_-Hace diez minutos nn.-_

_-..."HACE DIEZ MINUTOS" QUÉ?.- _

_-Hace diez minutos partió el avión a España...- Dijo inclinándose hacia atrás, pues yo me encontraba evadiendo su espacio personal._

_-...- Sostuve con mi mano derecha mi rostro en gesto de frustración._

_Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para "desquitarme" con el culpable de mi repentino retraso cuando las luces de todo el establecimiento se apagaron, seguido de un ruido ronco, instintivamente me agaché y cubrí mi cabeza con ambas manos, luego el lugar fue iluminado por una luz blanca y otro ruido, aun más fuerte, parecido a una explosión, por no decir que lo era._

_Los gritos de las personas del lugar se hicieron presente, luego los vidrios que rodeaban la extensa y amplia pared de la izquierda, por la cual se podían ver la mayor parte de los aviones que partían, explotaron haciendo que los gritos insistieran más, los filosos pedazos del cristal cayeron al suelo, cortando, probablemente, a todos que se encontraban cerca, incluyéndome._

_-Mantengan la calma!.- Se escuchó de probablemente uno de los empleados de mayor rango en el lugar, sin embargo nadie escuchaba, los gritos eran más intensos, y más aun luego de que los cristales explotaran, sostuve con mi mano izquierda mi brazo derecho, el cual se encontraba ensangrentado y con un vidrio, de gran tamaño, incrustado._

_Sentía como el líquido manchaba y mojaba la camisa color gris oscuro que llevaba puesto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues las luces aún permanecían apagadas (si no es que los focos también habían explotado) evitando que yo pudiera ir a algún lugar seguro._

_La personas, aterradas y en esos momentos muy insensata, corría de un lugar a otro ya sea porque cargaban a sus hijos, o por el simple hecho de resguardarse, pisando a los demás o hasta haciéndolos caer al suelo, donde los vidrios permanecían._

_-Envíale un saludo a Syuusuke por mí.- Escuché en mi oído, volteé y hasta en aquella oscuridad pude ver y reconocer esa sonrisa...ese tipo desquiciado..._

_-Qué dem...- _

_Tal vez haya sido por el simple hecho de encontrarme en esas circunstancias, o porque me había contagiado de la locura de Syuusuke, pero como fuera, vi cómo ese tipo desquiciado desaparecía, y no, no era que se iva hacia atrás y no lo veía más...no, desapareció...si, d-e-s-a-p-a-r-e-c-i-ó y no pude terminar mi frase, pues solo me había dedicado esa extraña sonrisa para luego desaparecer..._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarme a la luz blanca, al igual que la habitación._

_-Tezuka...- Escuché a un lado mío, aun no me acostumbraba a la candilante luz, pero de todas formas volteé para ver a esa persona, que al parecer era la única, en toda la habitación, a parte de mí por supuesto._

_-Cómo te sientes?.- Esa vos..._

_-Fuji...- Ja! Que sorpresa la mía..._

_-Me alegra que no hayas tomado ese avión, Tezuka.- Dijo soltando un suspiro que se escuchó muy bien. _

_-Qué sucedió...?.- Musité, ya podía ver con claridad, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho, y también sentía un vendaje en mi cabeza._

_-Te sacaron del aeropuerto inconsciente, te trajeron aquí al igual que a todos los demás.- Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y con un tono tan tranquilizante y sereno que casi me quedo dormido._

_-Y tu?.-_

_-No había nadie en tu casa, por eso Ryusaki me envió junto con Oishi a ver cómo estabas, el hospital, a través de tu billetera, pudieron saber en qué colegio ibas, también tus datos personales, como tu teléfono etc.-_

_-Dónde está Oishi?.-_

_-Fue por café...- Me dedicó una sonrisa (común en el) y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para luego darme la espalda._

_-Tienes...idea qué fue toda esa explosión?.-_

_-...- Agachó la cabeza, al encontrarse de espaldas no lo podía ver.- El...avión que estabas a punto de tomar...explotó no muy lejos del aeropuerto.-_

_-...- _

_Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que los cerré rápidamente por las dudas de que se cayeran._

_Mi vida estuvo en peligro, sentía felicidad al saber que me había salvado, pero también melancolía..._

_-El desquiciado!.- Grité sin darme cuenta que uno, eso no sólo lo había pensado, sino también que gritado, y dos, que no estaba solo en la habitación._

_Syuusuke se dio vuelta y me miró como si en verdad tuviera problemas psicológicos...pero yo no era como el...eso creo..._

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Kitana: ufff...eso costó...bueno, que tal? A mi me gusto este capítulo , pero prefiero saber sus opiniones a quedarme con la mía.**_

_**Espero este les haya agradado, la verdad lo hice bastante largo.**_

_**Cooontesto los reviews :**_

_**Valsed**: pues por qué derraman tan tristes lagrimas, porque yo lo decido muajaja (naaah), este fic no es tan triste como me gustaría, pero algo es algo, gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Rosas: **Sé a lo que te refieres con que no "entras" del todo en el fic, ese toque aun me falta reforzar, pero poco a poco lo voy puliendo. Gracias por tus consejos, los tengo en cuenta, también con respecto a la ortografía. Gracias por tus comentarios, me sirven de mucho._

Katsumi Kunimitsu: Jeje y sip, así son las cosas o.O...naah, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado T.T.

Sweet-Ashie: Gracias, y no dejo de pensar que el primer capítulo fue cursi ¬¬ (xD!), muchas muchas gracias .

XwolframxGirlx: No tienes nada que envidiar, no escribo muy bien que digamos, lo admito ¬¬, pero con la práctica todo se puede D, eso va para ti también . Mucha gracias por los comentarios.

Sumiko hoi hoi: Gracias! A mi también a veces me agarran ataques de histeria...por ejemplo con la palabra BICHO! Siii T.T...me da demasiada gracia xDD...estoy loca ¬¬...me alegra de sobre manera que te haya agradado T.T. Jojo te agradezco...es el segundo review que me envías T.T...

_Jessy: lo que dices es cierto xD, a veces lo de no explicar cosas, lo hago a propósito, para aquellos que tienen la suficiente imaginación como para crearse su propio escenario, o por el simple hecho de que se trate de algo abstracto , pero igualmente no todos comparten mis "extraños" gustos xD, en este capítulo he puesto muchos detalles, lo cuales también quedan bien , gracias por todo!._

_Sumiko hoi hoi : Si pues! Cuantos problemas he tenido o.oUu...creo que aquí lo pulí mejor , agradezco tus comentarios T.T...y con respecto a los de Animax, sabes que? Era sólo por la falta de señal! XD!...por suerte fue un fin de semana, y con los nuevos horarios de Animax, que me pierda los capítulos del fin de semana no me afecta en nada. Gracias, y que pena que no tengas Animax T.T._

_Carito: Gracias! T.T...me alegra muchísimo tu rv, con que me manden Reviews es suficiente , la verdad me alientan a seguir y obviamente a mejorar , gracias!._

_Valsed: nos leemos otra ves...jojo. Gracias , y lindo mini-poema xD!. Espero sigas escribiéndome o.O._

Star Bright: esto aclaró tu duda jojojo...gracias por tu review T.T...y no eres la única a la que le encanta esta pareja .

Sumiko hoi hoi: Siiip, las cosas comienzan a tener sentido o.O...gracias! tu tercer review...me conmueve buuuu! T.T...espero sigas leyendo o.o.

Marrito-Chan: Gracias! Me alegra mucho mucho que te haya gustado T.T...muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y como ya dije, me hubiera gustado que fuera mas triste ¬¬...xD!.

Graaaacias por sus reviews! Espero más de su parte T.T...y más si les ha gustado este capítulo...el cual a mi sí me gusto xD...nos vemos en el próximo!y dejen un review!.


	5. Un día como cualquier otro?

_POT no me pertenece, y como ya habrán leído más de las veces que se puedan contar, no hago esto con fines lucrativos._

_"Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que los cerré rápidamente por las dudas de que se cayeran._

_Mi vida estuvo en peligro, sentía felicidad al saber que me había salvado, pero también melancolía..._

_-El desquiciado!.- Grité sin darme cuenta que uno, eso no sólo lo había pensado, sino también que gritado, y dos, que no estaba solo en la habitación._

_Syuusuke se dio vuelta y me miró como si en verdad tuviera problemas psicológicos...pero yo no era como el...eso creo..."_

_ERES..._

**_(---- Pensamientos de Fuji----)_**

_-Me estas diciendo desquiciado, Kunimitsu?.- Pregunté con cierta incredulidad. Volteé._

_Su ojo izquierdo tembló por escasos segundos, como un tic nervioso, luego miró hacia la ventana soltando un largo y molesto suspiro._

_-Y bien?.-_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O._

_-Lo dices enserio?.- Pregunté por enésima vez, intentando asimilar todo lo que me había dicho segundos atrás._

_Asintió, algo cansado de mis interrogativos...probablemente..._

_Y yo que creí lo había echo porque se sentía arrepentido por dejarme atrás._

_Volví a mirarlo, no había salido tan mal, solo algunos cortes, uno que otro bastante profundo, pero nada para alarmarse demasiado...tuvo "suerte"._

_-Y...- A decir verdad no era la primera vez que me ocurría, eso de querer decir algo pero no encontrar nada adecuado, o directamente **no encontrar** algo que decir._

_Silencio incómodo...donde está Oishi ahora que lo necesito!._

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Oishi...cantaría un "Aleluya" si no fuera por el hecho de que me podrían llegar a observar._

_-Tezuka despertaste!.-_

_"Y tu llegaste!" pensé imitando la voz de Oishi._

_-Cómo te sientes?.- Dijo interesado, acercándose a donde el se encontraba._

_-Estoy bien.- Dijo secamente, pero con un tono "cariñoso" que sólo los "amigos" lograrían percibir en el...y es que pasando los años es un poco mas fácil entenderlo._

_Ambos intercambiaban diálogos que no me atraían lo suficiente como para prestar atención, solo sonreía, mirando de un lado a otro, dependiendo de quien hablaba._

_"Me admiro a mi mismo por pretender estar interesado en las "cosas" que estos hablan". Sonrío con más intensidad._

_-Bien, Tezuka...-mira el reloj en su muñeca derecha a la vez que se levanta de la silla en la que estaba-...se me hace tarde. Ah! Hay alguien en tu casa, los médicos dicen que nadie contesta, y quieren asegurarse de que no vallas solo._

_-Están de viaje, no te preocupes.-_

_-Bien...- se acerca a la puerta- llámame si necesitas algo, bien?._

_Asiente._

_-Syuusuke, vienes?.- Pregunta ya abriendo la puerta._

_"Te lo dedico a ti, Tezuka".-Claro.- Digo levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome hacia Oishi._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_"Que alivio...me basta con saber que se encuentra bien...y en este país, claro está."_

_Pienso mientras me desplomo en la cama de mi habitación. Por lo poco que me esmeré en escuchar de la conversación que Tezuka y Oishi sostenían, al parecer se hiba a ir por poco tiempo, pero claro...el no me lo hubiera dicho._

_A veces su forma de ser me frustra._

_Suelto un suspiro._

_Estiro ambos brazos, desperezándome acompañado de un ligero jadeo...poco a poco me voy quedando dormido...primer sueño...segundo sueño...tercer sueño...cuarto sueño...quinto sue—_

_El teléfono suena..._

_-Diga?.- Contesto algo molesto, probablemente sea Eiji...el siempre sabe como llamar cuando me encuentro "ocupado" con otros asuntos (que más de una vez, tienen que ver con Tezuka)._

_-Eiji?...si...para mañana? hmm...desde el punto 10 al 24...si...un relámpago quemó tu hoja y módulo de estudio?...bien...te lo pasaré...deacuerdo...con Oishi, diviértete!...bien, adiós.-_

_-Diviértete...- Repetí...me pregunto si sueno...falso, a decir verdad los envidio...ellos siempre salen juntos, y Eiji siempre tiene cosas sobre él que contarme._

_"No pasará mucho antes de que tome otro vuelo y se valla...". Y difícilmente ese avión también explote._

**_----(Pensamientos de Kunimitsu)----_**

_"Valla...esa mancha en el techo se parece al pañuelo de Kaidoh!"...-Bah!.- Miro frustrado hacia otro lado, buscando algo interesante, a parte de mirar la mancha. _

_-El teléfono...- Llamarlo no estaría nada mal...debe estar esperando mi llamado, después de todo, se mostró algo "ofendido" hoy._

_Tomo entre mis manos el teléfono y lo miro con recelo. _

**_----(Pensamientos de Fuji)----_**

_Cierro los ojos, esperando esta vez, dormirme._

_Suena el teléfono._

_-Aaah...- Llevo mi brazo hasta mi cabeza, y en forma de resignación me acerco al teléfono._

_-Diga...-_

_-...Fuji?.- Escucho del otro lado, inmediatamente descifro quien es._

_-Si...-_

_-Estás ocupado?.-_

_-No, qué sucede?.-_

_-Solo...quería saber...estás enojado por algún motivo en especial?.- Preguntó molesto, como si esto le "molestara"...pero soy yo el molesto aquí._

_-No.-_

_-Qué hice?.-_

_-Nada.-_

_-Syuusuke, no es momento para tus caprichos.-_

_-Me llamas para reprocharme, solo para eso?.-Pregunto ingenuamente._

_Rio por dentro, estas cosas me alegran el día._

_-No, llamo para saber qué te sucede, y aun no me lo dices.- Su vos se notó mas firme, pero el que se encuentre herido y lejos de donde yo estoy...es para sacar provecho._

_-Sabes, soy yo quien te tendría que preguntar que te sucede a ti.-_

_-No entiendo.-_

_-Crees que ya olvidé que tu me contaste que viajabas el mismo día?.-Al ver que no contestaba, proseguí.-Sabes? No todos somos como tu, y a veces decir **días antes "**Viajo aotro país", no me vendría mal...así también como decirme que solo será por un tiempo._

_-Syuusuke...-_

_-Que a ti no te interesen cosas de mí, no significa que a mi no me interese que tu te vas, pero...mejor olvídalo, hasta aquí llegué. Adiós.-_

_-...-_

_-Entonces porqué no cortas?.-_

_-Ya corte!.- Grité y luego "apoyé" el teléfono sobre la mesa._

_Que vergüenza...me ardía la cara de lo rojo que estaba...el plan de "Hazte el malo para que luego venga de rodillas" había fracasado...lo peor, mañana era lunes._

_**Kitana**: Chan chaaaan, espero les guste u.u...mil y una disculpas por mi gran atraso (época de exámenes), este capítulo es cortito, pero lo bueno es que ya tengo terminado el otro, así que, manden reviews! Agradezco a los que aun leen esto._


End file.
